Amourshipping Lemon- All of You
by NightTheUmbreon
Summary: First lemon, got told by a lot of people to do this, so here you are


**I got a couple of requests to do an Amourshipping lemon, so yeah, rip me.**

 **Please keep in mind that this is my first lemon fanfic and it's probably gonna be trash lmao**

 **All characters are 18+**

 **And if you are under the age of 18, or can't handle sex, I strongly advise you to turn back now.**

 **With that all out of the way, here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Ash was laying in his bed, Serena at his side. They were a couple now, inseparable. The love between these two was unthinkable.

Serena was looking awfully down, staring into space with upset blue eyes. "Hey Serena, what's wrong?" Ash asked her, genuine concern in his deep auburn eyes.

"N-nothing, Ash, I'm just fine," Serena responded, but with the look Ash gave her he could tell she was not fine.

Ash scooted over to her until he was within the distance to pull his arm around her comfortingly. "It's okay, you can tell me, I won't ever tell anyone," he murmured into her ear while gently stroking her arm.

Serena closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling, then said, "Today Miette asked me a strange question. I had lost to her in a practice performance and she asked, 'Serena, are you honestly still a virgin?'"

"Well, why does that make you sad? I'm still a virgin," Ash replied.

"It's because literally every one of my friends isn't a virgin anymore. They all know I am still one, and I just don't want them to hate me because of it."

"Serena, I don't think they'll hate you for that. I have a question too," Ash responded.

Serena tipped her head to one side, clearly waiting for him to ask.

"D-Do you want to stay a virgin?" he asked her, awkwardly.

Serena stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know, Ash, I just don't know."

"Well, if you want I can, ya know, h-help you take it a-away," he stammered.

"You mean..have sex?"

"Well, what else would I mean? If you want to, though. I wouldn't force you to do anything if you don't want it, you know that."

Serena sat there, with a blank stare on her face. Then, she responded. "Sure. I need the experience, anyways, plus I won't have to live my life in misery anymore," she said.

Ash looked at her, then nodded. Slowly, Ash leaned in and started to kiss her neck, gently. He moved his head up and down her neck, savoring the sweet flavor of her skin. Serena moaned softly. Ash then proceeded to take off his shirt, showing a muscular chest. He got on top of Serena, still gently stroking her sides and kissing her neck. This played on for about 5 minutes.

Ash got up, and slowly took off Serena's blouse, revealing a white bra, then undid it, revealing two small breasts. Ash wasn't disappointed in the small size, he was ecstatic. All his life he wanted to do this, and to her especially. He gently cupped them in his hands, releasing small moans from his lover. He got to his knees and started to gently suck on the red nipples. They tasted wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

He was about to get up when Serena moaned, "Don't...stop...keep going..."

Ash happily obliged, continuing to suck on her sweet buds. While this was happening Serena slid off her skirt, revealing pink panties. Ash got off her breasts and gently kissed her thighs, moving up slowly, until he reached her underwear. He gently rubbed her clothed area, and Serena started to moan louder. "A-Ash, that feels w-wonderful," she whispered.

"Would you like me to remove your panties? I won't do it if you don't want it."

"Of course I want it. I want you. Please Ash, I haven't felt this good in forever."

Ash obliged, slowly sliding down her panties until he revealed her pussy. Ash licked his lips. He wanted all of her. He needed all of her, now.

He started to move his head until he buried it between her legs, licking and sucking her clit. Oh, Arceus, Arceus, Arceus, nothing would ever, _ever_ taste this good. He lapped up at her sweet juices, releasing huge moans from Serena.

"A-Ash, I'm gonna c-climax soon if you keep this up..." moaned Serena.

"Want me to stop?" Ash asked, immediately taking his head from in between her legs. He would never have sex with her if she didn't want it anymore.

"No, it feels too..good..."

Ash got back down, and continued to lick until her seed popped, and heaps of white liquid poured on Ash's tongue. He swallowed it all, relishing the sweet flavor. He sucked more on her clit, drying every last corner, making sure her cum all went into his mouth.

"I think it's your turn, Serena," Ash said, flopping onto his back.

Serena nodded, and slowly stroked his caged member, releasing showers of pleasure into Ash. She really did have the magic touch. She continued stroking it until Ash pulled down his pants, and underwear, revealing his 7-inch member.

Serena gazed at it, hunger in her eyes. Ash could see she was severely wetting herself, cum dripping from her vagina. While she played with his manhood he cupped his hands over the dripping liquid, making sure that he got all of it. After a short minute he dumped his hands into his mouth, relishing the flavor.

Serena then started to lick his member, sending floods of warm sensation through Ash. She sucked at his balls and sucked all around his dick. She then deep-throated it. Her mouth felt so warm and moist. She continued to do this for a few minutes, until Ash released his seed into her mouth. Serena licked it all up.

"Mm..Ash..oh Arceus, that's good.." Serena moaned.

"Now for the main event?" Ash smirked in a seductive tone.

Serena hesitated.

"Serena. Like I said, I won't do anything that you don't want to do. Once we do this, there's no turning back. Are you sure?"

Serena nodded.

"Okay. I'll start slowly, and if you want me to stop just tell me."

Ash got up from the bed and went through his drawer, finding a condom there. He slid it on, it's rubbery shine glinting in the light of his room.

Ash climbed on top of his girlfriend, his cock hard as steel. Serena's pussy pumped with white liquid. Very carefully, he aligned his dick with the entrance to her clit. Very slowly, he started to push his way through her wet folds. Serena shrieked so loud Ash thought the windows would shatter. It was filled with such pain that Ash slid his cock out. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Y-Yes, just keep going," Serena whispered.

Ash once again placed his cock in her folds, and gently started to thrust in and out. Serena's shrieks of agony turned into moans of pleasure, and his thrusts steadily grew more forceful. Serena moaned louder.

"YES, OH, ARCEUS, RIGHT THERE.." she screamed.

They continued to fuck until Ash felt his climax coming. Serena did too.

Ash then climaxed. His cum filled the condom right to the brim. Serena's cum washed all over the condom. Ash slid out his penis, took the condom off, and dumped the cum into Serena's mouth, who happily drank it all.

"Ash, that was wonderful," Serena yawned sleepily.

"Yeah. Glad your not a virgin anymore?" Ash said with a smirk.

"Oh, stop." But Serena's eyes were filled with love and happiness.

Both Trainers put their pajamas on, and together, curled up in bed, had the best night's sleep of their lives.

* * *

 **Omg, dying from the cringe right here, honestly why do people tell me to do this**

 **Anyways, uh, hope you enjoyed...?**

 **Happy Valentine's Day btw. It's a sad day for us single people out there. 0.0**


End file.
